Les cinq Paliers de l'Élu
by Volazurys
Summary: Depuis le début, son destin était écrit, mais personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Non, personne... Pourtant, les Paliers du cœur l'avaient "prédit" à Sora, du choix de la Keyblade jusqu'à la chute dans les ténèbres qui le fit échouer...


_**Note de l'auteur : Je vous préviens, y a pas mal de gros spoilers sur KH3D ! (Pas pu m'empêcher de regarder, rhaaaaa ! Je suis trop impatiente qu'il sorte!)**_

_**Ensuite, c'est un OS très particulier centré sur Sora. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai recommencé KHI, et je me suis rendu compte d'un truc... Le début du jeu, avec les cinq Paliers... Pour moi, ils annonçaient le cheminement de Sora depuis le début ! J'ai essayé de retranscrire ça du mieux que je pouvais...**_

_**Bonne lecture, et pardonnez-moi pour cet OS bizarre !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Les cinq Paliers de l'Élu

L'épée des Rêves... sa toute première arme, celle qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Souvent, dans des rêves moins étranges que celui-ci, il se battait avec elle contre toutes sortes d'ennemis imaginaires.

Pourtant, dans ce rêve étrange, elle s'était métamorphosée en autre chose. Elle avait évolué.

Sora sentit le sol trembler sous lui lorsque le vitrail, représentant une belle femme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et à la peau blanche comme la neige, se brisa. Dire qu'il venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ! À son arrivée en cet endroit insolite, il avait choisi entre trois choses, sans savoir à quoi ça rimait. Il sentit la panique l'envahir, avant qu'il ne tombe et ne tombe encore... de la même manière que lorsque son cœur lui fut arraché un bref instant, dans le futur, après qu'il se fut enfoncé la Keyblade des cœurs dans le sien pour libérer celui de Kairi. Là, il avait alors failli s'oublier... jusqu'à ce que l'amour de la jeune princesse le sauve et le restaure une première fois.

Sora cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas évanoui. Le second lieu où il se retrouva le surprit tout autant. Une autre jeune femme y était représentée, blonde et étincelante dans sa robe blanche. Il ignorait qu'un an plus tard, il perdrait son être, ses souvenirs, et serait avalé par les ténèbres avant d'être sauvé de justesse par le sommeil, qui le restaura, grâce à la Simili Naminé. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il avait été absorbé par les abysses ténébreux qui avaient envahi peu à peu le Palier et s'étaient emparés de lui pour le comprendre ! Bien sûr, Sora n'avait pas compris l'implication de cette « prémonition »...

Ensuite, un nouveau réveil, ou du moins, une reprise de conscience... sur une plateforme qui possédait trois cœurs et trois silhouettes cachées. Et cette Porte... Il l'avait ouverte et Selphie, Wakka et Tidus lui avaient parlé... enfin, ce n'était que leur représentation afin qu'il exprime ses désirs et qu'il confirme ses choix. Quels choix ? Et puis, ces trois personnes ne représentaient-elles pas d'autres parties de lui-même, qui plus tard coexistèrent pour finir par disparaître... pour deux d'entre elles, alors que la troisième continuait de dormir en lui ? Roxas, Xion, Ven... des noms qui ne surgirent que bien plus tard encore, fantômes ou brouillons... ou parties de lui-même, sans vraiment l'être pour l'un, qui à ses quatre ans, se réfugia en son cœur pour survivre.

Ensuite, après cette discussion avec ses trois « amis », une grande lumière blanche avait conduit Sora à un autre endroit... Une jeune fille blonde, qui dormait avec une rose serrée entre ses mains et sa poitrine... Symbolisme de son réveil après que Roxas soit retourné en lui ? Oh, et que dire de ces marches qui apparurent après qu'il eut accompli ce qu'il devait faire sur ce Palier ? La montée jusqu'à atteindre avec Riku la Porte de la Lumière, après avoir vaincu l'Organisation XIII ? Bien sûr, Sora n'en savait rien à ce moment-là, alors qu'il les grimpait une par une, un peu hésitant, fracassant ces petites ombres qui se multipliaient...

Le pire, c'est lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau cette voix, qui l'accompagnait durant son étrange périple. De nouveau, un vitrail, avec une autre jeune femme. Finalement, elles avaient toutes l'air d'être des princesses, du moins, les quatre qu'il avait vues sur les cinq Paliers. Soudain, Sora leva la tête et sentit son cœur frémir, tandis qu'une immense ombre aux yeux jaunes naissait et noyait le Palier de ténèbres. Il devait battre... cette chose ?

« Plus tu approches de la lumière et plus ton ombre grandit. »

Il recula sous le choc. Après quelques coups, Sora sut une chose : il n'arriverait pas à vaincre ce monstre. Ce dernier n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui !

« Mais n'oublie pas... »

Cette voix... Il l'avait de nouveau entendue, trois ans plus tard. Lors de l'épreuve ultime du Symbole de Maîtrise, il échoua et plongea au plus profond des ténèbres. Là, l'ombre immense, de son vrai nom Dark Side, le dévora et lui « montra » ce futur destin qui ne finirait pas de le surprendre. Ça, il le « vit » sans le comprendre. Tout ce que Sora retint, c'était...

« N'aie pas peur. »

Il s'était alors réveillé sur la plage, encore englué dans ce rêve étrange... rêve ou cauchemar, d'ailleurs ? Il ne le sut pas. Il oublia qu'il avait vu défiler son destin en l'espace de cinq Paliers... les cinq Paliers de son cœur, siège de tout.

Avant même que la Keyblade ne le choisisse définitivement lorsque les ténèbres envahirent les Îles du Destin, Sora avait « vu » ce qu'il deviendrait durant les trois prochaines années... un Porteur qui pour devenir Maître, devait devenir plus fort et cheminer seul pour cela.

Un Élu qui devait à tout prix trouver son équilibre dans les ténèbres et la lumière.


End file.
